Description
The invention relates to a multi-channel device for the digital recording and playback of audio signals, with a plurality of digital or analog inputs and outputs and with one or more digital stores.
In multi-channel recording technology for audio signals, tape machines exist which operate in accordance with analog and digital technology for the recording and playback of audio signals and which are provided with a plurality of digital or analog inputs and outputs and a fixed number of channels.
In addition to the limited, predetermined number of channels, these devices have a limited playing time. Additionally, access to a specific tape position requires a time consuming search in which the precise tape position is not always reliably found. In the case of the re-recording of already recorded tape positions (overdubbing), after the re-recording it is no longer possible to shift the fade-in and fade-out points or to change the cross-fade time. As a result, valuable original recordings can be partially destroyed. For the assembly of individual music passages, mechanical editing, which destroys original recordings, is employed.